All is Fair in Love and War
by Louis Rene
Summary: A young student of Xavier's finds herself in the welcome company of a Brotherhood agent. Part 1 of the "New Batch" series. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I live. Crazy, huh? So this is the first story of a few more. It's based on Xavier's Institute. _Note: There are a lot of original characters. Deal with it. If you don't like OCs, don't read it._

Disclaimer - X-Men belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee. I don't own it at all.

* * *

_They call it softball, makes it sound like it's harmless, you know. You ever take a line shot to the face with a softball? You don't go "Hey, that's Downy Soft. That was like a big ball of cotton! Hey, don't worry about that! That's Blood Light! We're playing softball, we're all going to float around like angels!"  
- Brian Reagan_

I looked around the driveway out to the street. I didn't see anyone. Then again, just because I didn't see anything, it doesn't mean that the vicinity was deserted. I was well aware that Logan might be lurking behind me. I paid it no real attention. I was going and nothing he could say would stop me.

I walked to where my car was parked in the normal lot near the actual street. I stepped into the little silver car and turned the key. The engine jumped to life as I shifted into gear. I sped down the drive and down the street.

The drive to the small town of Belchertown, MA was a long and uneventful trip. The radio crackled between frequencies. The terrain shifted from woods and trees to city life and then back to the forests. The longer I drove, the more I thought about my decision to meet with him.

"I shouldn't have done this." I muttered to myself. "Why do I trust this guy? I barely know him."

I sighed as I pulled into the drive-through of the local Dunkin Donuts. It must have been a slow day because there were no other cars in line (which was good for me.) After I paid for the coffees, I drove up the road to the Quabbin Reservoir.

The trees were vibrant shades of orange, red and yellow and I couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty around me. The road twisted around the vast water supply and through the woods. I parked in a rotunda parking area and switched the engine off. My heart was pounding. Doubt filled my heart and I couldn't help but wish that Wolverine was on my trail.

The hike to the water's edge wasn't very long. The air was crisp and clear and I felt my lungs fill with its pure bite. Rocks and boulders made up most of the beach. The view was amazing; unlike any I had seen before (save Ireland.)

I hopped carefully from boulder to boulder until I found one that I could sit on comfortably. I sighed and waited.

It wasn't very long before I heard nearly inaudible steps come up from behind me. I held out my coffee as the dark haired boy sat next to me. He took it and drank a large amount.

"I'm surprised you showed." He admitted in his low voice.

I smirked. "I am too."

He chuckled and looked down. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I figured as much when you socked toad in the nose. I'll admit it was pretty great."

He looked back up at me. His blue eyes were unreadable. "I'm not sure why I did that. I saw him hit you and I just wanted to rip his slimy tongue out of his mouth."

"Well…" I hesitated, trying to gather my thoughts. "You could come back with me. To Xavier's, I mean. He's very kind and understanding. I know you aren't a fan of humans and to be honest neither am I but we do good work and you would be safe from the people who hate us and I know Wolverine might be an issue but-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine for a moment. When he pulled back, he smiled. "I think it's sweet that you want me there. But I'm not going to join the X-Men."

"But-"

Another kiss stopped me.

"No, Leah. I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better, I don't hate the X-Men. You're right. You do good things. But I belong where I am."

"You know Magneto's an elitist jack-ass, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, he can get that way. But too many mutants are getting hurt. I can't stand for it. The government won't see reason like Xavier thinks they will. They'll kill us when they can."

I sighed and looked out into the view. "Matt. Do you think this will ever end? This awful war, I mean."

"Probably not. Not in our lifetime at least."

I sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. I just wish we could be on the same side."

I could feel his eyes on me. His fingertips found their way to my cheek and they pulled my face to meet his. Our foreheads were pressed together and we sat there. After what seemed like a lifetime, he sighed. "I plan on seeing you again off the battlefield. For now, I should go. You know, before Wolverine pops out and skewers me. Thanks for the coffee."

I chuckled and breathed in deeply. We kissed once more before he stood to his feet. I watched as he vanished into a shadow.

"You can come out now." I called, smiling.

Logan jumped down from a nearby tree. "That boy is lucky I didn't kill him. I should have killed him." He grumbled as he walked over to me and sat where Matt was. "You are in a lot of trouble. You do know that."

"Yup."

He sighed and ruffled my cropped, blond hair. "You are quite the handful, Lassy."

I smirked at him and put my head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. "Jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and slung an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him. "Not at all. I just hope he doesn't hurt you; for his sake."

"I don't think he will."

"So." He said looking down at me seriously. "Where's my coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2. I just wanna let everyone know who hasn't already read my other stories that I only update when I'm encouraged to. I urge you to comment and review. I like all types. If I could use a little work on my riting, let me know. But be respectful about it. Thanks again.

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. Stan Lee and Marvel Comics owns them. Not me.

* * *

_I always hate having to use the equipment after these huge buff guys who move, like, the entire rack of plates. Then I get on, and move two plates, you know like: CLANK! CLANK! "I'm the two plate guy!" CLANK! CLANK! "Anyone wanna spot me?" CLANK! CLANK!  
-Brian Regan _

I sighed as I leaned against the big willow tree. My muscles ached. My feet hurt and I just wanted to sleep. This punishment training that Wolverine unjustly bestowed upon me was brutal. I was doing fifteen laps, one hundred and fifty sit ups, twenty pull ups and five full and proper run through of his ultimate obstacle course. This was supposed to last for three weeks. I could barely stand.

The bane of my existence popped his head in through the willow vines. "There you are. I didn't give you a break."

"Oh my god, Logan! It's been two weeks! I understand what I did. I understand why you're angry but please let me go today. I can't stand on my own two feet." I leaned against him. If I could just use my cute charms on him, I was golden. It hadn't worked last week and I didn't even try the week before, but I was desperate. I looked up at him, pouting. "Please?"

He sighed as he looked down. "If you can run one last lap, you can go for the weekend."

I bolted away. I skidded to a halt quickly and turned around to peck him on the cheek quickly before running my lap.

"Aaargh!" I groaned as I slammed my forehead on the table.

Maki laughed as she patted my head gently. "Why on earth would you go to meet that boy? You know Logan's too protective of his girls."

"Yeah. I didn't know he was _this_ protective."

"Not that I think you were wrong. I think it's very romantic that you have a beau on the other side of the battle lines."

"You would. It's fine. I think I got him to let up. He was just angry at first. But I think he realizes that three weeks of that training would kill everyone but him." I cracked my shoulder. "As for Matt, I don't know. I haven't seen him since. Then again, he might just be avoiding Logan."

"Yeah. The ever present Logan has been on your tail for a while."

As if to prove my point, Logan walked in in jeans and one of his blue button ups. "'Lo, girls." He said nonchalantly. He pulled out a soda and cracked off the top. "Make anything for dinner yet?"

I growled at him.

He looked at me with confusion for a moment. Then he sighed. "Would a cup of very strong coffee make you less angry with me?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. One giant cup of coffee, coming ri- the hell?!" He turned around. "Did you drink all the coffee?"

"No."

"Then where did it - _sniff sniff_." He froze and sniffed again for confirmation. Then he turned to me with his pissed face. "Where are you hiding him?"

"Hiding _who_?"

"Don't be coy, Leah. I told you not to go see him and you bring him into the _school_?!"

I looked at him with outrage. "I haven't seen him in two weeks!"

"Liar!"

"How dare you! Have I ever lied to you before?!"

"Not until you had a boyfriend!"

I slammed my hands on the table and stood. "I did not invite him to the school. I am not seeing him. I have not seen him since that time you _stalked_ me. And I am _not_ a liar!" I yelled intto his face and stormed off.

I stormed through the halls and out the front door. Scott was carrying bags of groceries into the mansion. "Oh Leah. Can you help me with these?"

"Go to hell!" I snapped as I passed him. I felt my body shrink. My bones and organs re-shifted as the molecules around me changed. Within seconds, I was the size of a common fly. My secondary power to fly for a small amount of time was useful, even if it was only for a few minutes. I flew over to the willow tree and up to my favorite branch. I grew to normal size and sat there, fuming.

"So can you only fly when you're the size of a pea?"

I turned to Matt. He was sitting on a branch not too far from me. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

He eyed me for a moment. "You're mad at me. Why?"

"WHY?!" I exclaimed. "Because you stole all the coffee as a joke and now Logan thinks I'm sneaking you into the mansion behind his back. That's why!"

He climbed over to the branch next to me and sat there. "Why would he care if you were sneaking me in? And doesn't he know I can pass through shadows within a hundred foot radius of me?"

"He cares because he's my friend and personal trainer." I stated. "He doesn't want me hurt and he thinks I'm lying to him. That's enough to be angry."

"Not really." Matt replied. "You're an adult. You have every right to do what you please."

"I'm an adult by state and law but I'm still young. And Xavier took me in. They should be able to trust me."

"Then they should trust you."

I huffed. "You don't get it." I swung down from the tree and landed on the soft ground. I tried to walk back, but Matt grabbed ahold of my arm. He swung me to face him.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble on my account. But if Wolverine doesn't trust you, then that's not my fault. I just stole a few bags of coffee to screw with him. I didn't mean to hurt you." He kissed me softly before we were interrupted by a low and furious growl.

"Hands off the lass." Logan growled in a low voice.

Matt looked over at him and held onto me tightly. "Leah didn't know I was stealing the coffee. I was just playing a prank. Don't be mad at her." And with that, he vanished.

Logan ran over to me and looked all over me. "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?!"

"No. He didn't hurt me. Just like I said he wouldn't." i stilled his hands. "Logan. I know you're worried and this is your weird way of showing it. But I'm an adult."

"You're twenty-one. You're hardly an adult."

I glared at him for a moment and shrank, flying away.

"Leah!" He called after me but I continued flying. It was the only way to get away from him.

I ran up to my room in the east wing of the mansion. I was almost there when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Why are you running, Leah?"

I turned to see Charles Xavier in his wheel chair. "I just want to go sleep off this day, Professor."

"Why? Have you had a bad day?"

I sighed and raised my eyebrow at him. "You know the answer to that."

"I like to hear it from you."

I heard a motorcycle engine jump to life. I sighed. "It's my fault he's leaving, huh?"

Xavier rolled over to me and smiled. "Come. I want to talk to you."

I sighed and followed him to his office. I sat in the chair across from his desk.

"So." He said, looking at me. "I hear you've had a rough few weeks. I'm surprised you haven't come to me for help yet."

"To be honest, I didn't want to disappoint you."

He sighed and studied me for a moment. "I believe you when you say that you aren't helping young Matthew into the mansion. I also believe that you never intended to scare Logan."

"Scare him?!" I exclaimed. "What the-"

Xavier held up a hand to silence me.

"When you came here at the age of eighteen, you were infatuated with him. You followed him around. And between you and me, he likes the attention. But now you are twenty-one. You are, indeed, old enough to make your own decisions. But Logan has gotten acquainted with the fact that it was him you ran to. Logan enjoys protecting you and when you run off or don't tell him something-"

"But nothing happened!"

"-even if he only imagines the lie, he's frightened. He feels as if he isn't needed anymore. Especially if there's a boy in your life. Especially if said boy is in the Brotherhood."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "He should tell me this himself."

"You honestly think Logan would admit he's emotionally dependent on anyone?"

I chuckled. "Good point." I looked up at him. "I need you to find Logan via Cerebro."

Charles smiled. "Of course, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

New Batch has another story! This is in Matt's point of view.

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel  
Uprising is by Muse

* * *

MATT'S POV

I walked down the ally of the New York slums. I ignored the calls of hookers and thugs hanging around the streets. They were dirty and drug ridden. The smell of alcohol and human waste assaulted my senses and I had to stop myself from gagging. Looking around, I vanished into the shadows. The space around me shifted and I felt myself change into actual absence of light. I moved into the dark abyss I enter every time I go into a shadow.

The abyss would have been pitch black to anyone else who could enter it, but to me it was clear as day. I made my way through the dark and found the shadow I was looking for. I walked through it and found myself in the grand hall of some warehouse. It was filled with mutants; The Brotherhood. I looked around and hung out near the back. I didn't normally talk to the others unless I needed to.

"Hey! Ghost!"

I grimaced at the sound of Toad's voice. He hopped over to me, looking angry.

"What the hell, son?! Where have you been this whole time, huh?"

"None of your business."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well why'd ya hit me last time we went up against the X-Men? I mean I know you do what you want, but dude!"

I glared at him to drop the subject.

"He's interested in Wolverine's little protege." A low voice said as Sabertooth came into view.

I closed my eyes in frustration and stepped back into a shadow. I didn't need to tell them anything. It was none of their business. I hung out in between the real world and the darkness so that no one could see me. A loud noise of bending metal hushed the crowd and Magneto stepped into view.

_"The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around"_

_I sighed. Magneto was too charismatic for his own good.  
_  
_"Another promise, another scene, another  
A package not to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined"_

Leah drifted into my mind. I'm sure Wolverine was not happy about me coming to see her at Xavier's School. I didn't care what he thought about me but she seemed to care.

_"They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious"_

What if we were victorious? We would have to subdue the entire human race. We would have to subdue the X-Men.

_"Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take it's toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die_

_The X-Men were powerful. They were "heroes". Leah's conviction and pride in them might get her hurt. I couldn't even imagine what would happen should something happen to her._

"Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend"

We could win. Magneto had so many followers. I know I'm one of them, but I didn't hang on his every word.

_"They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious"_

The crowd started to chant. A unified sound of war. A battle cry against the world.  
_  
"They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious"_

Magneto held up a hand to silence his group. "We will be victorious! We will destroy the human condition and we will win this war!"

He left without another word, as he always did. I looked around to see the others as they celebrated. My eyes fell on Sabertooth. He was still where I had left him. But his eyes were plastered to where I was hiding. Of course he could smell me. The last thing I saw before departing was the small, heinous smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped the comedic quotes because they're a bitch to find and I don't wanna.  
So here's chapter two. It's a flashback chapter. Yeay! I always love them so I hope you do too.

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

Leah's POV

"Here's some money for gas. Don't forget the directions and call me on your comlink as soon as you get there or if anything goes wrong." Xavier handed me a commlink and forty dollars. His tone was very serious and I nodded.

"Yes, Professor. I'll be careful I promise." I assured him. "Thank you for doing this."

"I want the people I care about to be happy and be safe." He smiled. "Do both."

"I will." I sat in the car he loaned me. It was a simple car but much better than the pile I personally drive. I sped off north to the small town Charles had given me. Logan had taken off the night before and this morning, the Professor tracked him down for me. He had stopped for the night in a small northern town near Canada. It would take me a few hours to catch up with him.

The drive there was uneventful. Traffic was slow but it would get worse as the time passes. I just hoped that I would reach my destination before that happened. I parked the car in the lot next to he garage Xavier had led me to. I called him up on the commlink when I turned off the car. It beeped twice before I heard the Professor.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I made it here I'll call you after I talked to him. I don't know how long it'll take."

"Just be careful."

"Right-o."

I closed the link and shoved it in my bag. It was cold. Very cold. I didn't realize it before due to the heating in the car. I shivered as I walked to the door and tried it. Locked. I pounded on the door.

I heard a "damn!" and then, "Who is it?"

I didn't answer but i knocked with Shave and a Hair Cut.

The door opened and Logan looked at me, confused.

"How did you get here?"

I buried my face in my heavy scarf. "If it's warm in there, move aside and I'll explain everything." I snapped.

Baffled, he stepped aside and closed the door behind me. I removed my hoodie and scarf, noting that I was in a mechanics garage. The soft sound of southern rock drifted from the corner tables. There was a large naked mattress on the floor with a pillow and blanket thrown on it. "How long did you intend on leaving for?" I asked.

"I'll be asking the questions, there, Lass." He said seriously. He led me over to a work table with a coffee pot on it and large, metal stools were on one side of it. We sat down and he pored a cup of coffee. "How did you get here?"

I took a long drink before replying. "The Professor found you for me and let me borrow a car to come and talk to you."

"Why did you drive five hours to talk to me?"

"Because it was important and I can't wait till you come home a week later!" I didn't mean to sound so angry at the end of my sentence. I blushed. "Sorry."

He sighed. I could see his brow furrow as his mind formulated a response. "What on earth could be so important that you would drive, alone, all the way here?! Do you know what could have happened?!"

"It's not like I was followed." I replied meekly.

"How do you know?! You don't know what's out there! You have no idea what could hurt you! I taught you better than this! Four years I've been teaching you and you do this?!" He was full on shouting at me. He sounded angry and confused. I felt the knot in my throat warning me that should I speak, I will cry. "You know what danger comes with being tied to me! You know the forces out there that have tried to destroy everything I hold dear! What were you thinking?!"

I hiccuped in spite of myself and felt myself starting to cry.

Logan's expression softened and he placed a hand on my head. "I shouldn't have yelled."

I sniffed hard and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "I'm sorry- hic - I-I just -hic-"

He sighed and hugged me. "Shhhh. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm not mad."

"I-I know... _sniff_... I j-just don't wanna upset y-you -hic-"

"Well I'm just scared that you could have gotten hurt." He said, smoothing my hair.

"I'm sorry."

He held out my coffee to me and I drank it gratefully. I sniffed one last time and looked up at him. "I don't want you not to trust me. I have to clear the air as soon as I can. I couldn't live with myself if I thought you were off brooding."

"Yeah. I was sort of brooding."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Just like you have the right to feel protective of me. But you need to believe that it had been two full weeks since I've had any contact with Matt. I know you don't approve of him being in the Brotherhood. But I also know he won't hurt me."

He sighed and stared into his coffee. "You don't know that. I wish I could say listen to your gut. But it's not worth risking you to harm because of one guy you barely know."

"I won't know if I don't try."

"If you run off, I maintain the right to follow you. For safety's sake."

I stared at him for a minute. We were in an eye lock. "Fine." I agreed. "But you can only get involved if I am in apparent danger."

He huffed. "Fine. I'll be invisible. But if something even smells funny-"

"Then make yourself known." I held out my hand. "Deal?"

He nodded and shook my hand. "Deal."

"Good. Now what are you working on here?" I asked, looking around.

His hands went up in a flash. "Nothing important."

I stared at him for a moment and the looked over to the other side of the garage. There was a beautiful, purple Harley Davidson Cruiser. It was small and light and shiny. "What's this?" I asked, walking towards it.

Logan coughed nervously. "It's a present"

"For whom?"

"For you."

I looked up as him. He was holding a wrench and wiping it down, grinning sheepishly at me. "You were going to be named an official X-Men in a month, so I wanted to do something for you."

I smiled. "You made me a bike for getting into the X-Men?"

"Yeah."

I walked over to him and hugged him around the neck.

"Yeah yeah, your welcome." He said, hugging me back. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

We ate stew and talked a bit about the bike and what it's like being a full-fledged X-Man. I glanced over at the clock and it read 9 p.m. "You gotta bathroom in this joint?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's outside, around the back." He pointed to the door.

I opened it. "Whoa."

It was a blizzard. Snow was whirling around heavily and I could barely see in front of me. "Ummm... Logan? It's snowing real bad."

"It's on the building. Just keep your hand on the wall."

"Kay." I said nervously. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Stay on the wall!"

I kept my hand on the wall and walked along the building. The wind was howling in my ears and it's all I could hear. I got halfway there when the wind picked up even more. Shivering, I looked up as a shadow loomed in front of me. Before I could register what was in front of me, Sabertooth's massive hand was over my face. I couldn't scream, breath or see. All I could do was flail wildly as my head was smashed into a tree before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

For reals. This is the flash back chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

Leah's POV

_"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." _

_I looked at the man and smiled. "Thank you for taking me in, Professor." _

_He handed me a paper and beckoned me to follow him. "Remember that even though this is a mutant school, this is still a school. We have college level courses here and I would like you to take a few classes. In addition to your academics, you will take a course with me in training your powers and the responsibility you have with them. We have a team of students who also train their powers for combat. If you choose to do this, you can aspire to become an X-Man." He led me down the halls. "If you wish to take on a mentor, I believe Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy can help you out."_

_"Does he have a student?" I asked pointing out the window._

_He looked out to the man I was pointing to. "Logan? I don't believe he does. But he's not easy to get along with. Be careful and get to know him first." We stopped at a door. "This is your room. There's plenty of shelves for your books in there. And you're lucky. We don't have many single rooms available."_

_"Thank you Professor."_

I came to, my head pounding. My vision was blurred slightly and I felt my wrists and ankles fill with pain. I looked around, dazed and immediately tried to shrink. Nothing. Nothing happened. I couldn't shrink._ What happened? Wait. Sabertooth._ My heart ponded with fear. I looked around. I was in a barn of some sort and my scarf was gagging me. The door to the barn slid open and a small light filled the room. It was aimed at me. Sabertooth walked in, holding a candle.

He smiled. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked, chuckling. "I'd untie your gag but that might make it too easy for the runt. I'll be back in a bit." He ran his claw on my cheek softly and I held my breath. He was gone in less than a minute and I was left alone.

I started to cry.

I felt completely useless. I couldn't shrink. I couldn't get away. I was at the mercy of a savage beast and I could do nothing about it.

I could still hear the wind howling outside. Perhaps I wasn't too far from where I was taken. Maybe Wolverine could find me. Maybe Matt found out what Sabertooth did.

I don't remember how long I sat there, waiting for the large man to end me. I jumped at every sound. A creak, the sound of something hitting the walls of the barn in the wind. I was on edge.

_"My name's Leah." _

_He grunted in return._

_"What's your name?"_

_He looked up at me, blue eyes unreadable. "No one who's worth the concern, kid." Then he walked off._

_I huffed and skipped up to match his pace. I held onto his arm we walked and said, "The Professor told me not to bother asking you but I want you to mentor me in what being an X-Man is like."_

_He pulled his arm away and chuckled. "Barkin' up the wrong tree, there little girl."_

_I stepped in his way and planted my hands on my hips. "Nope. I am not asking. I am telling you that I want you to be my mentor."_

_He stopped and looked at me. "Kid, you don't know what you're getting into. Not worth it, I promise."_

_"One: I'm not a kid or a little girl. Two: You will be my mentor. Even if I have to follow you and annoy you till you agree."_

_"Good luck with that, lassy."_

The door opened and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He was back.

The blond beast walked over to me and kneeled next to me. He checked something at my neck. "You know why you can't use your powers?" He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head and he chuckled.

"It's a collar that suppresses your mutant abilities. So if you want to shrink and escape, you can't." His hand wrapped around right under my chin and he lifted me off the ground, to his eye level. He was choking me slowly and I gasped for breath. "So. I guess I'll have to upset Wolverine even more. He won't wanna fight unless you're real banged up." He threw me hard on the ground and I felt my tailbone bruise. Without warning a kick connected with my side, cracking a rib. The next one broke my nose.

I felt the pain fill my whole body as he threw me across the barn and leave me there.

"There. He can find you there."

I coughed hard for a little while, ignoring the taste of blood in my mouth. The pain was over bearing. I tried to move but couldn't. I was going to die. There was no way I could be found before he came back to finish it.

_"Leave me alone, lass."_

_"Ummmm... no."_

_"This is sexual harassment."_

_I clung to his leg tightly. "No! You can't go!"_

_He leaned down and pried me off. "I can go and I am going!"_

_"But I don't want to study with Scott. He's terrible. And he's annoying. And he wears way too much cologne!" I whined, reattaching myself on Logan's arm. "Why do you hate me so much that you'd leave me with someone as awful as Cyclops?" _

_"Because everyone else is busy. And I don't trust you not to run off and get into trouble."_

_"Hey it's not my fault that those thugs attacked me!"_

_"You shrank right in front of them and then grew behind them and tried to land a punch. What did you think was going to happen?!"_

_"I won't do it again!"_

_"No you won't! Because Scott's not gunna let you."_

_I pouted as he pulled his arm away and sat on his bike. He sighed and looked at me. "I'll be back in a few days. Relax." _

I felt myself being shaken. "Get up, lass. Come on, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Logan above me.

He quickly removed the scarf and sat me up. I cried out as the pain of my broken ribs seared through my body.

"Logan." I said weakly. "He's not- far." I couldn't breath well.

"Who? Ghost?"

"No. S-" I froze. The massive man was looming above Logan.

Sabertooth raised his arm to swing but before he could, a blade severed the arm from his body. He roared as I saw a flash of steel swing around and take out a leg. The monstrous beast fell and behind him was Matt, two short blades in hand.

He took one and stuck in into the back of Sabertooth's neck. Then he walked over to Logan and me. "I should have known." He muttered.

"Should have known what?" Logan growled.

"That Victor was coming for her. I'm glad I followed him."

"How am I to believe that you managed to follow Victor Creed without being noticed?"

"Well he was obviously staying downwind from you so I stayed downwind from him."

Logan grunted. He lifted me gently. "I have to get her somewhere safe."

"Go. I'll get him out of here. You'll have up to a day before I cut him loose."

Logan looked down at me. and back to him. "Fine. Thanks."

Everything was black again.

_"Logan?"_

_The door opened and Wolverine stood there, sleepy-eyed. "Lass? It's two in the morning."_

_"I can't sleep."_

_He rubbed his eyes and grabbed my arm. He led me down to my room and pointed at the door. "Bed. Now."_

_I pouted at him. "Can you stay with me and talk?"_

_"Little darlin', it's time for bed."_

_"Please?"_

_He looked down and smiled after a moment. "Fine. Ten minutes. Then you go to sleep. Got it?"_

_"Got it."_

I woke up in a warm bed, a large hand holding mine. "Hey."

Logan looked up at me. "Oh thank god."

"What? It's been worse."

"Worse? It's never been worse than this." He said squeezing my hand. "You scared Chuck, though. He might yell at you."

"Where's Matt?"

"I don't know. He made sure Vic never followed us. We're home now."

I smiled. "Well. What do you think of him now?"

Logan smoothed out my hair and returned my smile. "He's a good man."


	6. Chapter 6

So I'd like to thank my boyfriend and my reader, S X K B. You guys actually encourage me, which I think betters my writing skills. Thank you!

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

Leah's POV

I huffed, looking up at the burly man next to me.

"Don't argue." He said, not looking up from the paper.

"But. Logan!" I whined. "I wanna go outside! It's been three grueling weeks and I've gotten up to go to the bathroom; that's it!"

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Not until I'm confident that you are fully healed."

"We're on school property with thousand of things that could blow you up, rip you to pieces or gun you down if you try and intrude. I don't think anyone's going to be breaking in on a Tuesday afternoon. I highly doubt it."

"No."

I groaned and leaned back in my bed. I read every book I owned at least twice. I played every game I had and I wanted out.

He turned the page nonchalantly. "Heard from-"

"No."

"Ah."

"What 'ah'?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"What do you mean 'ah'?" I asked. "There was meaning there. What?"

"Nothing. It was just 'ah'."

"No it was a loaded 'ah'."

He sighed. "I'm just kind of glad he's kept his distance. Why'd you say 'no' so quickly?"

"I'm just worried about him. I don't know if he got away from Sabertooth or if he got lost."

"Well he doesn't seem the type to get lost. And I'm not sure if Sabertooth got a swipe at him. He's a tough kid. Have some faith, girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you threaten to kill him not three weeks ago?"

"Well that was then."

"And this is after he saves my life?"

"Exactly."

I shook my head. "You're weird."

PAGE BREAK

I sighed and shifted. My body still ached from the assault of the giant ogre known as Sabertooth. But I didn't mind the pain. It was mild and I was restless.

Charles Xavier appeared in the doorway. "You're still in bed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I gestured to Logan. "Order of Captain Overprotective."

Logan looked up t Xavier and frowned. "Now don't tell her she can get up. She's still hurt."

The professor smiled. "Tomorrow, you may get up. You're restricted to the grounds and I prefer that Logan escort you. But it would be good for you to stretch your legs."

I looked over at the Canadian. "Huh. Look at that. I have the principal's sign off."

Logan groaned. "Fine. But if something happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen." I exclaimed vehemently.

Xavier nodded. "Well rest now. I'll see you tomorrow."

PAGE BREAK

I walked across the courtyard, breathing in the cool air. I loved New England weather. It was so clear and cool. The snow hung on the trees and bushes, frosting the area. It was warm for the time of year and the ice was thawing. It would just freeze over the following evening but it was nice to be out.

Logan walked next to me, my arm in his. "Happy you're out of that room?"

"Very." I replied, smiling. "Pissed I'm out of that room?"

He smirked. "Very."

"Liar."

"Hey. I just want you to be safe. It don't think that's unreasonable."

I sighed and leaned against him. "It's not. But you get overprotective at times. I like that you're concerned for me. It's refreshing actually."

"It is?"

"Well. I was never sure if you even cared about my safety but this past year, you've cleared that bit of doubt."

"Of course I care about you. I'm just not social and you were..."

"Annoying?"

"Overly energetic."

I chuckled.

The schools yard was vacant minus Logan and myself. At least, that's what I thought.

We walked over to the Willow I've spent so much time under and in.

"So you're finally up." I heard from above. My head snapped up and saw Matt sitting up in the branches. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound."

I smiled up at him. "Get down here so I can kiss you. All of you." I quoted my favorite show.

Logan cleared his throat.

"What?"

Matt jumped down by me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A little sore but I'm much better. Thanks to my male nurse here." I teased, jabbing Logan softly with my elbow.

Logan was frowning. "Yeah."

Matt eyes him for a moment. "You want me to leave."

Logan didn't respond.

I felt the awkward tension and felt the need to break it. "So how did you get away from Sabertooth?"

Matt looked back at me. "I lost a sword in the process but it was pretty easy. I just left the sword in his spinal cord and left. I got another one so it doesn't really matter."

"But he's in the Brotherhood. Won't you see him again?"

"Probably. I'll deal with that when it happens."

"Well I'm glad to see you got away."

"I was more worried about you than getting away. He banged you up pretty badly."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's been worse."

"No it hasn't." Logan stated bluntly.

I looked at him. His facial expression didn't change at all. "Logan. Can you find another place to be?"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No."

I glared at him. "Why?"

He half growled and half sighed. "No, Leah."

I turned back to Matt and shrugged. "Why haven't you visited before this?"

"Because I don't want to be in the actual building. I don't want to run into Xavier."

"He wouldn't yell at you."

"He would try and talk me into joining the 'good side'."

I chuckled. "Probably. But he'd also thank you."

"I don't need his thanks." He leaned against the tree. "I did need to see if you were okay. I believe I have you to thank for that." He nodded to Logan.

"She needed to heal." Logan replied.

"She seems fine to me." He said, looking me over.

"I _am_ fine." I insisted.

"Internal wounds take longer."

"Not that long."

Logan growled and I saw his fist ball. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Logan!" I warned.

He looked down at me and up at Matt. "Fine." He growled and stormed off.

I watched him leave and drew my attention back to Matt. He was also watching Wolverine leave but he had a strange look on his face. It was quizzical and almost irritated. I placed my hand on his arm. "Don't worry about him. He gets weird sometimes."

"That's not it."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer for a moment and them looked at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "Nothing to worry about."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

MATT'S POV

After leaving Leah at the door of the school, I looked up at one of the windows. I slipped into a shadow and fell into the darkness. The darkness was like the regular world, only in negative. Everything was intangible. I found my way into the school and ignored the eeriness of the shadows of the people bustling around. I found the unmistakable shadow of Wolverine. I followed him into a room (his, I assume) and waited till he closed the door behind him before slipping out of his shadow. "Well well well." I said.

He whirled around, claws bared.

I raised my arms. "No harm." I stated.

"What do you want?!" He asked, growling.

"Riddle me this, Wolverine: Are you in love with her?"

"What?!"

"Don't do this. Don't play stupid. I know you aren't dumb. You know who I'm talking about."

His claws retracted into his arms. "You're insane. She's a kid."

"She's not a kid. You know it."

"She is a kid. She's a little kid and you're goofed in the head if you think-"

"That you're in love with her?" I cut him off. "It's not insane. She's smart, strange, beautiful. It makes sense."

"Get out."

"Why?"

He glared intently at me, furious. "Because you're part of the Brotherhood. You aren't welcome here."

"I saved her."

"I don't care."

"You do care. You care more than you want to show." I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Fine. You stay in your dream world. Sooner or later, you'll see what I'm talking about. I just want to let you know that I am not going anywhere. I intend to stay in her life and there is nothing you can do about it."

He looked like he was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Logan?"

It was Leah.

"Well I'll go now. But think about what I said. Bye." I slipped back into shadow.

I reappeared in the courtyard, under the Willow tree. It was a pretty spot and I could understand why Leah was such a fan of it. But at that moment, I was not much of a fan. Charles Xavier was sitting under the tree in his wheel chair. I contemplated vanishing but didn't.

"So you tracked me down, huh?" I said.

He looked at me intently. "It was mere circumstance that you and I ended up here at the same time. As you know, you are shielded mentally while you are in a shadow."

"It wasn't circumstance. I'm sure you were aware of me when I was here and this is a common place for me to show up."

"True." He folded his hands on his lap. "So, how do you think this works?"

"What?"

"Do you think you can pop in and out of this estate without any regard to me or the people living here? I am not going to ask you to join the X-Men. Even though I will extend that offer to you and that door will remain over, I know you would never do it. However, Leah is precious to many of us. I will be making sure no further harm comes to her."

"By making her an X-Man?" I asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"In battle, she's as capable as any of us. I have every right to be concerned for my students."

"She's an adult."

He nodded. "She is at that. And she's been an adult since she came here over three years ago. But she has also taken the responsibility of being an X-Man. She needs to know what is expected of her and we need to know as a team where she stands."

I felt the anger welling up in my chest. "Well then you should know that she is loyal o you. She stands with you and the X-Men. You should know that."

"There is no need to be angry, Matthew. I trust her. I know that Logan trusts her. But Logan is not the only member of the X-Men."

"If the others don't trust her, it's their problem."

"No. We are a team. We have to be one unit. Without trust, there is no unit. It's up to her to prove that."

I couldn't hear anymore. It was too much. I knew that attacking him was a bad idea. So I growled angrily and fell into shadow, leaving Charles Xavier behind.

LOGAN'S POV

As Ghost disappeared, I wanted to find him and beat the sh*t out of him. He was crazy to think I was in love with Leah. I walked over to the door. _He's flipped. There's no way I'm in love with her. She's a child and m ward. I would never want her that way._

I opened the door and she was standing there, blue eyes concerned. "You okay?" She asked.

_Dammit. _


	8. Chapter 8

I have art for this story up. just one pic but more will come. My name is Senshia at deviantArt

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

LEAH'S POV

I stood, proud and smiling, in front of Charles Xavier. In his office with Storm, Cyclops (ew) and Logan, he looked up at me. "Well, Leah. You've come a long way to join this team. You show excellence in stealth and outstanding control of your powers. I am proud to call you 'X-Man.'"

He handed me a folded uniform that I designed myself. Official X-Man. I looked up at Logan. He was hiding in the corner of the office, face covered by his cowboy hat. But I could see the smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, Professor." I replied. I wanted to say more but everything that came to mind was too corny.

The others were smiling at me. Storm extended her hand. "Welcome to the team, Tinkerbell." She said, using my mutant name.

After the small meeting, I walked outside with Logan.

"I'm proud of you, lass." He said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't get all mushy on me, big man." I joked.

"Well I am and I have a surprise that was ruined two months ago."

My heart leapt into my throat as he led me to the garage. And there it was. My new, beautiful motorcycle. I clapped my hands and jumped as excitement overwhelmed me. I turned to him and hugged him around the neck. "It's perfect, Logan!" I exclaimed.

He hugged back and let go. I walked over to it and picked up the purple helmet that was perched on top of the seat.

"You are not to ride that without the helmet, you hear me?" He warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said, rolling my eyes. I plopped the helmet on and hopped on the bike, turning the ignition. I gave him an evil smile. "Race?"

"That's not safe." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

I giggled and tore out of the garage. As I reached the street, I heard another bike behind me. Peeking into my mirror, I saw Logan on his own ride. He was speeding up to me, matching pace.

MATT'S POV

I sat in the Willow tree, hidden in shadow. Leah was out with the motorcycle that Wolverine had made for her and I was waiting for her to get back. I heard the roar of two engines approaching, up the drive way. Sure enough I saw Wolverine's chopper with a small girl on a small, purple bike next to him. They both turned their vehicles off and dismounted them. Laughing, they headed my way. I could hear their voices grow as they got closer.

"Wow. I've never been to an old tavern before." Leah was saying.

"Well, I thought you were overdue for a bar run." Wolverine replied.

"But you never take me to a bar."

Wolverine chuckled. "Yeah, well. I guess now that you're an official X-Men, you can go to those types of places."

"I could go to those types of places when I turned twenty-one in July last year." She pointed out.

He didn't reply.

"Logan?" She asked.

He looked up at the tree, directly at me._ Damn._

"I should go." He said, sighing. He leaned over and kissed Leah on the top of the head. "Don't stay up too late. Danger room training at nine a.m. sharp."

"'Kay." Se said, waving. She looked up into the tree. "Show yourself, sexy."

I smirked and jumped down. "Hey."

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So. You're an official part of the team, huh?" I teased, placing my arms around her waist.

She smiled, blushing. "Yeah, I am. Finally."

"So how late can you be out?"

"I'm assuming you were eavesdropping, so I should be in bed kind of early."

I groaned loudly.

She laughed and smacked me lightly on the face.

"So you went out to a bar with Wolverine?" I asked.

"Yeah. He finished my bike and we went for a drive. Then to celebrate, we went to the tavern he always escapes to. Which was fun because he's been weird lately."

"Weird, how?" I asked, already aware.

"I dunno. He's treating me like an adult rather than a kid. Maybe it's the whole 'you're an X-Man now' thing."

"Yeah, probably." I lied. I leaned in and kissed her.

LOGAN'S POV

"You aren't spying on her, are you?" I heard Chuck's voice behind me. I let go of the curtain and turned to him.

"It's my right. She and I already agreed that I was allowed to make sure he was behaving properly."

"Logan." He said, using his patented tone.

"You know what really irritates me?" I asked. "He knew. he knew before I realized. He knew without being able to read my mind. And I'm sure you knew before he did too."

He sighed "It wasn't my place to tell. I figured you would realize in time. It was not his place to say anything."

"Can you blame him?" I replied. "If I were in his shoes, I would have done the same."

"I suppose you would." He agreed. "What I'm surprised about is your restraint to win her affections."

"It's not my place. If she wanted me, she'd pick me." It hurt a little to say that out loud, but I shrugged it off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

LEAH'S POV

I looked at the time. 6:47 pm. I was on time and on track. I had gotten used to the drive to Western Mass. My parents and brother lived there and I liked to visit them at least once a year. It broke my mother's heart to learn that I was leaving to Xavier's three years ago. But me being a mutant would have brought my family trouble, so I left. But I was not headed too far to the west. I was headed towards the place I had met Matt just a few months before: The Quabbin Reservoir.

Actually, I wasn't headed to the Quabbin. I had park outside the reservoir. I parked where Matt had told me to and turned off the car. I would have taken my bike, but I was going to be staying overnight and I didn't want my new baby hurt or stolen. I pulled m bag from the back seat and got out of the car, locking it as I went.

I walked along the side of the road, toting my back pack. It was a nice, clear day out. It was unusually warm out for that time of year, but I welcomed the heat. If I was sleeping outside or in a cave, I didn't want to freeze.

It took a good twenty minutes to walk from where I parked to where I was meeting Matt. I stood there and lit up a cigarette. If Logan knew I was smoking (which I'm sure he'd smelt it on me by now), he would give me a long, boring, annoying lecture about how I don't have his healing power and cancer is unbecoming of me and blah blah blah...

I stood there for a while. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Matt walked out next to me and looked out into the view. "Hope you don't mind. I have to blindfold you."

I looked up at him, incredulously.

"If you know the way to my home, Charles will know. I can't allow anyone to figure where I am."

"Well since he's probably already read your mind-"

"I moved."

"Oh. Okay then. I trust you."

He pulled out a black scarf and tied it around my head, blocking my vision. Then he took my hand and gently pulled it to lead me.

We walked for a while. I wasn't paying attention to time as I half-stumbled through forest. We stopped finally and the scarf was pulled off. I looked around. We were in what looked like a little cave. There was a mattress with proper bedding and a small camping stove.

"It's not much. But it works for me."

"It's perfect." I said, smiling.

I looked up at him and saw the small amount of pink on his nose, which I knew as a blush for him. I whirled my pack around and pulled out a small shopping bag. It contained a can of chili, a loaf of bread, water, instant coffee and a pack of cigarettes. "Here. I didn't know what you've been eating out here so I brought some stuff."

"Thanks." He said, taking the bag. "Generally I just catch what I need to eat: rabbit, fish, squirrel. Sometimes I get lucky and get a deer."

"You kill and eat deer?" I asked.

"Tell me that doesn't bother you."

"Hey. As long as you eat what you catch, I'm okay with hunting." I replied, shrugging.

He smiled and pulled me into a long kiss. I dropped my bag and let him lead me across the cave to the mattress.

LOGAN'S POV

I sat in the tree I had been perched in for a while. Leah and Ghost had entered the small, almost unnoticeable cave entrance. I seethed with anger. I wanted to march in there and rip him off her. Not that there was any hanky-panky going on. _Oh what am I thinking? Of course there's business going on in there! _

But I didn't. I just sat up in the tree, waiting.

It was dark before they emerged from the cave. She was beaming as they made their way through the trees. I was well hidden. Of course, over the years I'd worked on keeping myself out of sight. So I watched as she and her ... whatever he was ... walked away, arm in arm. My chest hurt. My head pounded.

They came back hours later with three dead rabbits. I listened closely. Luckily, my powers allow for perfect hearing.

"It's not really fair to the bunny if you pop up behind it in a shadow." She said.

"Well have you ever caught a wild rabbit with your bare hands?"

"Never tried."

"Well they're fast." He explained. "They hop away into a brush and then you're out a dinner."

"That makes sense. Can we make an outside fire?"

"'Outside fire'?" He asked.

"Shut up. Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Should be."

"Yeay." She giggled.

My insides burned.

_What am I doing here?_ I thought. This isn't how is was supposed to go. I was there to make sure he didn't hurt her and all I could think about was hurting him. I sighed and waited till they retreated back to the cave before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

LOGAN'S POV

I walked down to the kitchen area. I didn't get any sleep the night before. Cyke and Storm were sitting in their civilian clothes, chatting.

"I'm just saying that she should have found a mentor that didn't teach her to skip drills and t-" Scott stopped dead when he realized I had been standing in the door way. "Um."

"Naw, finish. I'd love to hear how that sentence ends." I stated bluntly.

"Listen, Logan. We all love Leah. We do." He protested.

"But?"

"But she's too irrational. Too unpredictable. It's like dealing with a female you."

"That's weird." I said. "She's nothing like me."

"Personality-wise, you are right." Storm said. "It's just that-"

"She's as unreliable as you are." Cyke cut her off. "Where is she now, for example? She disappears for days, doesn't tell anyone where she is or who she's with."

"She's a free spirit. What, do you want me ta put a bell on the girl?"

"Couldn't hurt."

I just smiled. "Leah loves this team and wouldn't do anything to hurt it. So leave her alone."

"By letting her hang out with the Brotherhood?"

"That kid is not going to hurt her or us. Leave them be." I repeated, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Listen, when she actually does something wrong, I will take care of it."

Scott sighed. "I don't want to wait till she does something."

I closed the fridge and took a deep breath. Then I turned to him and said very calmly, "If you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt or upset her without reasonable cause, I will rip your guts out. Got it, bub?"

He stared at me. "Fine. If she screws up, Logan, it's on you. Got it?"

I growled and walked out, not looking back.

LEAH'S POV

I sat on the couch, reading a book called _Hood_. I found it at the mall a few months before and hadn't yet finished it. It was almost three in the morning and Logan hadn't shown up for the briefing or the encounter with the MRD that day and I was worried. He didn't tell me he was leaving and I tried to call him several times through out the day.

I was almost finished with the chapter I was reading when I heard the front door open and click shut Logan walked (more like stumbled) by the living area.

"Well where were you?" I asked out loud, hoping to grab his attention.

His footsteps stopped for a moment and he walked back, looking in. "Didn't see you there." He said, walking in and plopping himself next to me.

My nose itched as he sat down, the strong smell of alcohol wafting over to me. "Whatchyoo doin' up this late?" He asked, looking at me.

I put the book down after dog-earing my page. "I was worried about you. We went up against an MRD raid of Mutant Town and we really needed you there."

"Y'don't need me."

"Yes, we did. I tried calling you and you weren't picking up."

"Went out for a drink." He chuckled, looking down at his hands. "Well, a few drinks. I got a little drunk."

"Drunk's not the word I'd use."

"What'd you use?"

"Hammered, sloshed, crunked, smashed, exedra..."

"Crunked?" He asked before falling into a fit of giggles. He slumped over onto my shoulder before calming down a little.

I sighed and looked down at his head, placing my hand on his black hair. I always admired his hair. Always thick and soft. Matt had beautiful hair, too. It was a weakness, I guess.

He looked up at me. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Y'know, you're pretty."

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"You're pretty. In your own funky way. No matter how silly your hairstyle is, you alway pulled it off."

"When I was in high school, I almost shaved my head."

He sat up quickly, face serious. "No! Don't do that!"

"I didn't say I w-"

"Shush! You're hair is perfect. Don't get rid of it. Promise me."

"Logain, I-"

"Promise me!"

"Fine. I promise."

He looked at me, skeptically.

I placed my hand over my heart ad raised the other one. "Cross my heart."

He relaxed and laid his head back on my shoulder, hugging me around the midsection.

I pet his hair a few times before leaning over and saying quietly, "You need help getting upstairs? It's late."

"Nnnn." He responded.

"That wasn't english." I commented.

"Stairs bad. M'comfy here."

I sighed and reached over him, grabbing the blanket on the couch. I draped it over him and made to get up but his arms didn't budge.

"No. Stay."

"Logan, I c-"

"Please?"

His voice sounded so meek and so sad, I couldn't bring myself to say no. So I propped the throw pillow on the arm of the couch and leaned my back and head against it. Closing my eyes, I slowly fell asleep. But not before hearing a muffled

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't shoot me, please. I've been busy. Two jobs and all that.

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

LOGAN'S POV

I was warm. I was warm and comfortable and whoever was throwing small pits of rolled up paper at my face was going to die a painful and horrible death. I groaned into my pillow. That's when I realized that my pillow was a person. Not just a person. The memories (what few memories I could find) from last night flooded my brain and I bolted upright, off Leah.

I looked around and saw Damien sitting in the armchair across from the couch. He was smiling an evil little smile, violet eyes glittering. "Did I interrupt you?" He asked.

"Shut up." I warned the annoying little Irishman. "What are you even doing here?" I asked, getting off the couch entirely.

"I got into town no too long ago. I thought I'd pay a little visit to Xavier's." He said shrugging. "Didn't know I was going to see a cute little show."

"Go away."

"Nope. I've already said hi to the people I wanted to and the only one left is my little Leah." His smirk grew. "Or is she your little Leah?"

I growled at him and stalked off.

LEAH'S POV

I woke up to the sound of Logan growling. My eyes opened and I saw Damien, sitting in the armchair, looking at the doorway into the foyer. "Hey." I said.

He looked over at me. Damien had shoulder-length, purple hair and wide purple eyes. His skin was so lightly toned I often made a vampire joke or two when he's around.

"Well good morning sunshine." He said, smiling. "What did you do last night?"

I sat up, brushing my hair straight with my fingers. "Nothing. Sat awake till three before Logan stumbles home drunk. He sits, we talk. He leans on me and refuses to get up. We fall asleep. But not before he decides to say that he loves me out of the blue."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I know." I agreed. "It was so random."

"I bet you're psyched."

"You bet wrong" I corrected.

His eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm seeing someone. And to be honest, I don't plan on leaving him for Logan. Now I have to find a way to tell him without completely destroying our friendship."

"Really? You're seeing someone? Who?"

I sighed. "Ya know, anyone else would yell at me, and they have. But something tells me you'll like this."

His smile changed to an evil one. "Really?"

"Have you heard of Ghost?"

He leaned back and started to think. "The one known for killing those politicians?"

"That's the one."

He looked at me blankly for a moment before his eyes widened. "No."

"Yup."

"Wow. I'm so proud of you."

I chuckled. "Thought you'd say that. So. How was Egypt?" I asked.

He sighed dramatically, looking away and then back at me. "It was amazingly terrible."

"Of course."

"Come on. Let's go to the mall. We can chat. I'll buy lunch."

I looked over to the clock. 1:14 pm.

"So how many people do you think saw us?" I asked, getting up.

"You really wanna know?"

"Nope." Damien was too good at math. He was a genius and an experienced explorer. He'd spend time anywhere in the world where he could have his 'next great adventure.' Once in a while, he'd grace us at the institute with his presence and then flit away. "I need to change. Gimme ten minutes."

"Meet me down at the garage. I heard you have a sweet new ride."

After changing and getting on the road, Damien riding his own Cruiser, we found ourselves at the local mall. It was routine for Ien and me to run off to the shopping plaza whenever he was in town. The mall was our little get away where we could catch up without having to deal with the other people at Xaviers.

We parked in front of the small panini shop next to Sears and sat at our usual corner table in the back. "So. Tell me about this Ghost. Is he sexy?"

I grinned evilly. "Wouldn't you love to know."

"I'm sure he is. Anyone who takes out that gay hating Mississippi senator is sexy in my book."

"He's free, ya know?" I said tilting my head, trying to find a better way to describe it. "It's like he's not tied down to the social norms and the awful ways that the government uses to control us."

"Isn't he in the Brotherhood?" He asked, opening he menu.

"Yeah. But he's not Magneto's slave. He has his own morals and his own way of thinking and he's just trying to defend that right."

"Good man." Ien nodded in agreement. "I respect anyone who lives by their own rules."

"So." I said, trying to swerve the conversation towards him. "How's your Logan?"

He smiled. "What?"

"I mean, are you guys still a couple?"

"Well we broke up in Morocco. We got back together in Nubia. He's doing very well. You'll be able to see him again tomorrow. He has some things to take care of." He replied.

I chuckled as the waitress walked up to us.

MATT'S POV

I watched as Leah sat down with the purple-haired stranger. They were laughing as they chatted and their conversation didn't falter even as they ate. I watched intently, reading the man sitting opposite of her. He was odd looking and obviously gay. Not that I had a problem with hat, it just allowed me to strike him off the "potential predator" list.

I moved carefully in the shadow world and moved closer, listening in.

Leah was talking. "-caught me off guard. It explains his behavior, though."

"What behavior?"

"He built me a machine he would barely let me touch a year ago."

THe man shrugged. "Well neither would I. You crashed three cars already."

"May I speak?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. Continue."

"Thank you. And then he took me to the bar. I dunno. I guess I should have noticed with the constant cock competition between him and Matt."

"So they've met?"

"Yeah." Leah confirmed. "They've interacted plenty. Needless to say, every thing's going to pot."

"I leave you alone fora few months and I miss everything. How is that?"

She chuckled, looking straight through me. Her face went from amused to concerned and sad. "I don't know how I'm going to break it to him, though."

My blood froze.


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm sorry for the wait and the crappy new chapter. It'll get better, I promise. I need to be careful about plot holes. .

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men. It belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

* * *

LEAH'S POV

It had been a week since the incident with Logan and I hadn't seen him or Matt. Luckily, I had Ien and Logan the wolf man to keep me company. Logan Shah was a wolf mutant with an almost nonexistent past as far as I was concerned. I knew nothing about him except that Ien had met him a while ago and they've been on and off in a relationship since.

Logan was a tall, massive blob of muscle. His 7' stature made me feel like a toddler when he stood next to me. His sharp eye teeth did the job when scaring away random people and it didn't help that he had a large, brown tail or furred ears. But he was light-hearted and wouldn't hurt anyone or anything without very good reason. So when I met him for the first time, two years ago, I found him to be a oversized puppy dog.

Ien sat with me in the courtyard. It was warming up as Spring slowly started to arrive. March was always a strange month in New England. One could never really guess what the weather would do from day to day. But I was enjoying one of the few days that I could get away with jut a hoodie and jeans.

"What's wrong, little-one?" A gruff voice asked as a massive hand held out a cup of coffee. I looked up at Logan as he had gotten back from the local Starbucks. "You look down." He observed as he handed Ien a coffee before settling down next to his boyfriend.

"She hasn't heard from either man yet." Ien explained.

"Well they've run off randomly before. Just never at the same time." I defended. "Besides, I haven't exactly done anything to scare them off."

"Well Tiny probably spooked himself with his little confession."

I chuckled at Logan's nickname for Wolverine. They never got over the fact that they shared a name so they'd come up with a few funny ways to address each other. "He was super cocked, though."

Logan shrugged.

I wanted to voice my concerns but Scott ran over to me. "Hey. Tink." He said, looking at me. "We need you for a mission."

I stood to my feet and looked over at the couple. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

They both waved as I turned to Scott and walked away.

"So." I started. "Have you heard from-"

"Wolverine? No. Not yet." He replied quickly. "We were hoping he'd gotten ahold of you. But I guess not."

"Why?"

"We need both of you. It's a break in to the main frame of MRD's computer base. You'd enter, take out obstacles quietly. Wolverine would come in next, making sure you could get out safely."

"I'll be fine on my own." I assured him.

"I hope so."

PAGE BREAK

I flew silently over to the fence bordering the MRD's base. Looking around, I found what I needed: a hole in the fence. I wasn't able to fly over the fence at that size, so I had to settle for a whole large enough where I wouldn't touch the electric metal. After getting into the actual base, I ran as fast as I could, down the hall. Logan had taught me to run silently and I managed to get up behind the first guard in my way using a knock out gadget that Professor MacCoy had created.

As I passed the other guard with ease, using my ability to shrink, I reached the main computer. I knocked out the two guards and the three techs before locking the door behind me. I sat down at the keyboard and flipped on my headset. "I'm in."

Xavier's voice answered. "Good. Now, do as I say and we can get what we need."

After twenty minutes of guided hacking, I pulled out the USB drive from the computer and pocketed it. "Done."

"Get out of there."

"Got it." I checked before bolting down the hall. My wings were tired and my heart was pounding in my head as I flew. The hall seemed longer than before. I reached the outside without any passings and I headed for the fence. My powers felt weaker than normal and I found myself winded. I rested at the fence, the size of a small fly.

My heart raced. It was my first mission alone. I obtained the information. I did my job. But the job didn't end until I reached safety. After I regained my strength, I flew to the hole in the fence and ran to the rendezvous point.

The jet was waiting for me. When I boarded, I saw Storm at the front and Scott was standing in the corner. "You got what we needed?" He asked.

I held up the flash drive.

"Good. And we got a call from Wolverine." My ears perked. "He'll be back in a few days. He said to tell you sorry for bailing on him."

I nodded, internally furious at him for blowing off a mission. However, it gave me great satisfaction to know that I didn't need help on a task. For once, I actually felt like an X-Man.


	13. Chapter 13

So don't shoot me! I have been writing. It's tough with no internet at the new apartment. But I managed to use my parents so without further ado, here it is.

* * *

LOGAN'S POV

I sniffed about, checking the area. I snuck carefully down the hall to my room. The last thing I wanted was to run into anyone. In my rush to leave, I had left a few provisions and had to get them asap.

I was clear as I walked into my room and quietly clicked the lock shut. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned to my closet. Opening it, I jumped out of my skin.

"Forgot something?" Leah asked, arms crossed, eyes stern. She walked past me and over to my dresser, leaning against it. This wasn't good. She was too calm.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage.

"So, you decided that I was perfectly okay with my mission? You thought I didn't need back up?" She asked, expression hard to read. Damn, she was good at that. "Was it a test to see if I could handle it?"

_ Okay, Logan. You can do this. You can outsmart her. After all, she is a total clutz. _"No?"

"Ah." She said, lightly amused. "What was it then?"

I couldn't respond. She knew the answer before I even walked in there. It was the reason she was there, hiding in the closet; covering her scent with cigar smoke. She trapped me. I could have walked past her, opened the door and driven away without looking back. I had done it to plenty of people before. I had even done it to women I'd loved. But I stood there, rooted to the hardwood floor beneath me.

Her emotion started to show as her brow furrowed angrily. "Can't say it?" I didn't answer. "Want me to, then?" Nothing. "Fine, I'll just get down to it:

"You thought that it was wise for me to go into an MRD base of operations alone and without your back up? You thought I would be fine if I were caught? You think anyone but yourself could have gotten me out of there if I were in a pinch? You've seen what those monsters do to their mutant prisoners. You've experienced it firsthand. But I'd be fine, right?"

Her pause wasn't long. It wasn't meant to be broken by me.

"You would rather run away from me because you can't face the possibility of rejection rather than back me up. You acted like a fucking coward. The only reason I survived that mission is because you were a good teacher. But you were an awful teammate. So run away, Wolverine."

She turned to the door, unlocked it and opened it to walk out. She paused and looked down at the hall floor. "We're managing an MRD attack on the Brotherhood in downtown DC tomorrow." She looked at me. "If you grow up between now and then, we could really use your help. If not, good luck in whatever town cowards go to hide." With that last blow to the belt, she was gone with the snap of the door.

MATT'S POV

I sat on the roof of whatever corporate company owned the DC building I was on. It overlooked a good amount of the city and not many people could see me or climb up. I gulped my coffee, enjoying the hot liquid in the morning chill.

I heard a step behind me. It was a large boot, and a heavy man. Without turning, I said, "Sabertooth. Coming to seek your revenge?"

"Can't." I heard him growl. "Love to, but we need you before I kill you."

I turned to him. His feral face was twisted into a pained smirk. "What can I do you for?" I asked, calmly.

"Magneto requests your presence as security. Seems that some little bug caught wind of an attack on our base. He wants to make sure that the place is well guarded if this is true."

I ignored his choice of words. "He paying this time?"

He tossed a wad of cash held together by a rubber band next to me. I picked it up and unfolded the bills. "That's half in advance." He said. "I'm to retrieve you and bring you back."

I stood and stretched, looking over the city. "Fine. I'll help you out."

The base in the warehouse was packed. It seemed that Magneto was taking extensive measures to face the MRD. And knowing Xavier, the X-Men were bound to show up. It surprised me that he would call me. He wasn't a stupid man and Sabertooth was sure to have told him about my actions in the barn.

My attention towards Leah would have not gone unnoticed. I kicked myself mentally for even allowing her to take me off task. I was a criminal; wanted by the federal government. I was an outlaw and I had a job to do. She only distracted me temporarily only to run off with the man she wanted all along.

Suddenly angry, I punched the closest empty chair. It skidded across the floor before stopping in its tracks.

"Something bothering you, Ghost?" Came the low voice I had expected. Magneto walked over to me and took off his helmet. "Come along. I want to talk with you."

I followed him, keeping his pace. Other Brotherhood members silently glared at me for acting like his equal rather than his follower.

We entered his office and I stood in front of his desk, arms crossed.

He sat and looked up at me. "Where does your loyalty lie?" He asked simply.

"With the cause for mutant equality." I answered.

"It seems to me and many others that you would rather defend one of Xavier's little students." He observed. "I know that you are a free man. I understand that. But I would advise you that X-Men will be loyal to one person: Charles Xavier. She will always side with them."

"I found that out the hard way."

He sighed. "I know that pain. Others have dealt with it. But keep your head, Ghost. Don't become too noble."

I nodded and looked down at the floor. "Are we done?"

He paused, trying to read me. "Yes. We are."


	14. Chapter 14

MATT'S POV

The warehouse was quiet on the outside. I stood on the roof with Sabertooth and Avalanche, looking down at the streets below. It was approaching dusk when I spotted the soft reflection of a helmet. I turned to Sabertooth and said softly, "They're here."

He nodded and we headed inside. The whole building was dark; Mutants hidden in the shadows, waiting to strike.

It was my world. Whilst all other eyes were blind, mine saw everything; every creature in the darkest of corners. I watched in total darkness as the first MRD soldier stupidly walked into the hall I was in. His thermal scopes didn't catch my signature until it was too late as my blade came down quickly.

The man behind my victim went to shoot, but he wasn't quick enough. I had vanished into the shadow and whipped around him, pulling my swords deftly, cutting him down in a flash. This is what I was born to do. I was a fighter. A man of blood and I had forgotten that.

I heard the beginnings of the other fight as Sabertooth roared in the other side of the building. I rolled my eyes at his loud and boorish methods.

I heard also the sound of the roof hatches busting open. It was their MO. I didn't blame them. That roof was perfect for that jet.

The sound of gunfire came down the hall. There was a furious and terrible snarl and I felt the anger bubbling in my throat as Wolverine barreled into view. He was bullet ridden and his claws were bared. I sheathed a blade and pulled out my pistol, aiming directly for his head.

The shot rang in my ear as the firearm kicked back to my shoulder. _Direct hit._ I thought, smirking. I placed the gun in its holster and pulled my blade back out.

He healed quickly and sprang up, searching for the source. He saw me and took stance, snarling. My smirk had turned into a full, malicious smile as he sprang at me. I vanished as he descended, whirling around him and slashing his back. He roared and swung around, claws barely missing me.

I grabbed a nearby chain and snapped it around his wrist. Pulling it around him in shadow (which I didn't realize I could even do), I caught his other wrist and latched it. His claws were back to back behind him and he glared at me, a low growl in his throat.

I stood in front of him, blades drawn. "What do you and your little hero brigade want?" I asked. "You don't belong here! You aren't welcome here! Leave and take your girlfriend with you!"

"Girlfriend?" He asked. Then he let out a barking laugh. "Boy, do you have your wires crossed, kid. Leah rejected me yesterday. She came in and called me a coward and then stormed out. She picked you, bub!"

I stood there, staring at him. "What?"

"Yeah." He said angrily. "You won. She wants you."

I stared at him, searching for a lie. But his anger and hurt gave it away. I ran past him, leaving him behind to find his own way out of his bindings, and headed down the hall. I cut down MRD along the way, intent on moving quickly.

I stopped when I heard a familiar scream. Heading into the main factory room, I saw Leah, small pistols in each hand. She was overwhelmed with the insanity around her. Her firearms weren't real guns. They seemed to fire small coin-sized technology at a safe speed, merely rendering the enemy unconscious.

I felt a burst of energy as I threw myself into the fight.

LEAH'S POV

I was losing. I was going to get captured and tortured. There were too many soldiers and not enough X-Men in the area to deal with it. So I tried to keep my instincts in tune and my nerves calm as I aimed as quickly as I could. Luckily, most of the soldiers seemed intent on only capturing. The ones with the real guns followed Wolverine down the hall.

It happened in a flash; the familiar shine of the two kadachis whirling about in a languid and fluent finesse. He never missed and I could see just why the government had placed him as a high threat.

I caught my breath and decided to back him up, reloading my pistols.

After we had taken down the soldiers in the main room, he grabbed my wrist and we ran down a hall, stopping all opposing forces in our way. He pulled me into a dark janitor's closet. The door snapped shut and I was pulled into a tight embrace and a desperate kiss. Forgetting the chaos, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away after a moment and pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Because I haven't been around. I thought…" He trailed off.

"Thought what, Matt?" I asked again, curious.

"I thought you were with him."

I pulled my face away and tried to regard him in the dark. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just…" He let out a strained sigh before kissing me again. "I love you."

Suddenly, the door was ripped open and an MRD personnel stood, poised to shoot. Before he had the chance, three blades ripped through his back and he fell to the ground. Wolverine stood there, glaring. "Come on. We have to move. Make up later." Then he ran down the hall.

We followed him quickly.

LOGAN'S POV

We ran towards the screams and shots. But before I made it to the end of the hall, I heard Ghost yell, "LEAH!" and a gunshot. My stomach sank quickly and a gravely looked behind me. Leah stood, frozen.

I ran to her and saw why she wasn't moving. Blood was all around the floor as the shot wound in Matt's chest drained onto the floor. His eyes were frozen onto Leah's face before the floor seemed to swallow him in a shadow. His clothes, weapons and other materials were left there on the ground.

"You two are next!" The soldier said, aiming his gun at me first. The trigger was pulled but it only clicked. Realizing he had run out of bullets, he looked up.

I poised to pounce but she was faster. Grabbing the forgotten sword, she slashed his chest and tackled him to the ground. In a blind rage, she continually stabbed the man in the chest. I watched, horrified that the spunky, yet ultimately timid girl hacked away at this now dead man. She gave one last angry stab before breaking down and sobbing against the hilt.

I dashed over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She lashed out, trying to strike me but I grabbed her wrist pulling her to my chest. She stopped fighting and just sobbed. I scooped her up quickly and headed towards the jet.

When I got there, I walked on and sat in the back corner, waiting for the others.

After a few minutes, it seemed as if we had won and the MRD retreated. I heard my com beep before Cyke's voice said. "Back to the jet."

I dreaded facing the team with Leah in my arms. Luckily, she had sobbed herself into exhaustion and was now sleeping. As the X-Men all filed into the jet, each turned to me and looked in question. I just kept my grave expression. They seemed to understand and took their seats.

Back at the institute, I was carrying Leah to her room when I heard Chuck's voice in my head. "My office. Bring Leah, please."

I sighed and turned around.

When I reached his office, I shifted her to one arm and opened the door.

Charles was sitting at the window and turned. "He's gone?"

I nodded and placed the sleeping girl on the couch near his bookshelf. "Please don't wake her up yet." I requested. I felt his mind searching mine and his face took a grave turn. "She reacted violently? That's not like her."

"Piss her off enough and she can get pretty violent."

"Apparently." He said, looking over to her. "You'll watch over her, I assume?"

"Yeah." I said, looking out the window. "Actually, Chuck; I think I'm taking her out of here or a little while. She can't deal with this here. Not with all the questions and people around here."

I felt his eyes on me. "Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere she loves."

With that, I picked her up and carried her to her room.


	15. Epilogue

Yes, I am writing the second story to this already. Look for it in a few days. ^.^

* * *

EPILOGUE

LOGAN'S POV

Twenty-nine hours later, she was sitting on my bed, staring at the TV.

"The mutant attack left many MRD officers crippled or dead. However, it seems that the terrorist, Ghost, had in fact been taken down. I think I speak for America when I say, it's about time-"

I pressed the power button on the remote. "You packed?"

She nodded, not responding vocally. She hadn't said much since she woke up. I told her we were leaving. She didn't protest. She just walked back to her room and then back to mine in less than twenty minutes.

People wanted to see her but I had forbidden anyone from pushing the subject. They could talk to her when we returned, after she dealt with the pain.

"Let's go, then."

"To where?" She asked in a monotonous tone.

"Kerry, Ireland. I called Moira and she said we could use her summer home there." I held out my hand to her. She looked down at it for a moment and looked up at me. I was startled by the obvious stone mask she put up to hide the pain. But I kept my calm and gave her the warmest smile I could muster. "We'll miss our flight."

She sighed and took my extended hand. "Let's go."

LEAH'S POV

I knew Logan was itching to talk about the battle. I would wait until he brought it up. It was fresh in my mind and I couldn't bring myself to talk. I could barely stand and walk; never mind face the dreaded misery I knew awaited me.

The ride to the airport was a blur. I remember the truck starting in its low rumble. I remember the southern rock playing. I remember getting out of the truck, not looking at the people around me. I felt as if my pain was a flashing billboard above me.

Once we settled into our seats, Logan finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

I looked up. His face was ridden with guilt.

"I handled things badly. I should have been there to back you up. I was…" He hesitated as he's done with all realizations that needed to be said. "I was scared you'd reject me."

I was quiet for a moment, looking at the seat in front of me. "A wise man once said to me, 'Fear is no excuse for cowardice.'"

I looked up at his quizzical face. "You told me that two years ago. But I also understand."

"So you forgive me?"

I nodded and he leaned over to me, kissing my nose as he'd done plenty times before. "Thanks."

"You know you owe me a drink after all that right?"

He smiled and beckoned the flight attendant. Perhaps a trip was what I needed.


End file.
